Two Minds
by sasuhina-fan7
Summary: He met her when she saved him from high school bullies. Spencer would have never thought she would become his Firepetal from that day forward.. Rating MIGHT go up in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Here you guys go. Don't ask how my imignation decided to take me here, but it did. I guess it was because I watched too much Criminal Minds. Anyway tell me what you think and I'll see if I continue. **

_Reid: So how are things in Japan?_

_Hinata: Warm. How are things in college?_

_Reid: No better than high school. _

_Hinata: People still bully you?_

_Reid: Yeah, but let's not worry on that. How about I continue to educate you on the masterpiece that is __**Star Trek**__._

_Hinata: Please do, and afterwards I can teach you more on my family's history._

Spencer can't help but smile at the message and eagerly typed away. This is perhaps his favorite time of the week: Saturday, early in the morning. Usually, most college students will be sleeping in, but Reid doesn't mind waking up this early so he can get online to talk to his penpal from Japan: Hinata.

Technically, Hinata wasn't a penpal because Spencer had met her while her family was vacationing in Vegas two years back. While he was once again being harassed by his high school classmates again, she had came to his rescue, screaming at them in her native language, which caused them all to laugh at her. They didn't laugh for long when she had given a kick to a breakable bone in one of the boy's knees, causing him to kneel over in pain. Spencer just stared in awe as the group tried to help their friend. Before he knew it, Spencer was being dragged away and pushed into a rather luxurious car. He thought he was being kidnapped until the girl talked to him again in clear English.

"Forgive me for that, but I know those boys would rebound and even come after me, so I thought to run before they had a chance."

Spencer felt himself blush and readjust his glasses, thanking the girl as he did. She was cute and his age, dressed in a light blue button-up blouse and black skirt. Her hair was barely black, but could have pushed for dark blue, which was weird; but her eyes were even weirder. The girl could clearly see him, she was looking directly into his own brown eyes, but her eyes lavender and pupiless, like she was blind.

"Allow me to introduce myself," she went on, herhead tilting forward as though to bow, "My name is Hinata Hyuuga." 

Spencer found himself tongue tied but also bowed his own head, "Umm...S-Spencer Reid."

Hinata then lifted her head, her own face now lightly painted pink, "I-I know that i-it seems like I kidnapped you, b-but this is t-the safest place to hide."

Right then, the driver suddenly spoke up in Japanese, which caused Spencer to jump. Hinata spoke to the driver in the same language and then apologized to Spencer.

"D-Do you want m-me to take you h-home?" she asked.

Spencer wanted to say no. He wanted to get to know the young girl next to him. Who defended him and possibly broken a high schooler's knee. Still, he wasn't so good with girls, especially the pretty kind. The awkward genius who was a senior in high school at the age of twelve. Spencer had a feeling that would chase the girl away.

"C-Can we just you know...talk," Spencer found himself saying before he could think. His face became even more red at the blush on Hinata's face, "I-I mean, you just save me, and I-I wanted to get to know you." 

Hinata, her face still red, only nodded and nervously asked if there were any good places in Las Vegas for two adolescents to hang out. Being the socially awkward genius that he was recommended a cybercafe he frequented, commenting on their milkshakes. Hinata gave a gentle smile and then talked to her driver once more in Japanese.

_Reid: Now that today's lesson is done, what part of your lineage do you wish to educate me on today Firepetal?_  
_Hinata: You continue to call me this? Fine, I still get to call you Spider, and I will tell you how my family divided between the life of a samurai and the life of a ninja._

_Reid: Okay, I have a good reason to call you Firepetal. You last name means fire and you were a bit of a wallflower when we were first getting to know each other, so I just combined the two. Why call me spider?_

_Hinata: Because your intellgience can frightening, like a spider._

Spencer knows his face is bright red and he can't fight the smile on his face. He remembered admitting to Hinata about his intellgience as well as him preparing to graduate high school at the age of twelve, and she didn't seem frightened by it. Instead she smiled brightly and admitted to skipping three grades at her age and already in high school herself. She was just relieved that there was someone like her out there. Spencer had to counter by saying they weren't exactly the same because he was still smarter, which caused him to shirnk back in embarassment and apologize for his rudeness. Hinata just laughed and said he made a good point.

_Reid: Before you start the lesson, can I add that I was considering calling you Sunpetal since your first name means sun._

_Hinata: Then I am grateful you went with the nickname that made me seem more powerful. Now, can I begin._

_Reid: Only if you conclude your lesson with an invitation to come to America for a Star Trek convention in two weeks_

_Hinata: You want me to talk my father into spending money to have me fly to America for a simple convention?_

_Reid: Tell him you're looking into colleges, which is what you're planning, correct?"_

In his mind, Spencer has been hoping Hinata would enroll in the same university as he was currently attending. True, he is a freshman and would be a sophmore by the time Hinata has been admitted, but two years of actual contact and not letters and weekend webchats is more than enough for Spencer.

_Hinata: Spider, I think Father will connect the dots when I tell him where exactly I am going_

_Reid: What's wrong with visiting a friend while mapping out your future?_

_Hinata: Clever, Spider. Let me talk to him about it, but I think he will probably send Neji with me if that is the case._

Spencer feels his stomach lurch at the mention of Hinata's older, and very overprotective cousin. They had met while he and Hinata had once again met at the cafe to talk, and she had to bring Neji with her under orders from her father. He was intimidating to say the least with the same eyes as Hinata but more judgemental and a stiff posture. Neji was just as smart as Hinata, being only a grade higher than she because of his year older gap. His built showed he might know how to fight- Spencer had found out Hinata herself had been taught in several types of martial arts later on- and that one had to be really worthy to even see Miss Hyuuga. After they parted, Spencer knew Neji thought he wasn't. Thankfully he never had to meet her father.

_Reid: Can you promise that he won't try to kill me?_

_Hinata: Only if you promise that this convention will conclude with me and you possibly slow dancing at a restaurant_

_Reid: Why does that sound like you're asking me out on a date?_

Reid can swear his heart sped up when h read the reply.

_Hinata: Because I am Spider. _

The sweat begins to make itself known at that moment and Reid finds himself speechless. Yes, he admits, that he likes Hinata, more than he wants to admit; but he had thought she wanted nothing more than a friendship. Hinata was from a family who leaned more towards the traditional side and was perhaps going to arrange a marriage for their oldest, espeically since they wanted to make sure he genius would move on to her offspring. Reid definitely fits the bill for that part, but he's not exactly the most handsome and he's not Japanese.

_Hinata: Reid? Are you still there?_

_Reid: I...I don't know what to say. I mean...I want to say yes, but..._

_Hinata: Don't worry about what comes after, okay._

Spencer's face is completely red, and his heart is ready to pound out of his chest. Biting his lower lip and closing his eyes, Reid just types out the reply.

_Reid: Okay, Firepetal._

Review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Here ya go. I'd like to apologize for any OOCness, but I guess it would have made more sense if Hinata was more motherly in this story. If you have any other ways of making this better, I'd like to hear it. Enjoy**

A week off from work usually means Spencer has the freedom to call long distance and have his Firepetal fly down to America to visit. But this time, Reid just looks at his phone and wonders if he should. He'll admit that he was a wreck from the Tobias incident still, and his addiction to dialluid shows no sign of slowing down- he isn't even sure he wants it to. Maybe Hinata can be content with more time to webcam?

Pocketing his phone, Spencer plops onto his couch and buries his face in his hands. He can't believe he's even letting this take over him. The last time he had webcammed her, it was late in his part of the world and early in hers. When she responded, her hair that had grown down to her waist was messy and her eyes had shown she had just woken up. Spencer could see the straps of her tanktop, and couldn't help but somehow blush by seeing the beginning of her clevage- Spencer had to admit that she had become endowed over the ten years she had known her. When Hinata finally caught on how much like a mess Spencer had to look- he had just gotten back from what had to be the worst case of his life and didn't even bother to shower before heading for his computer.

"Spider, what's wrong, what happened?" she had asked in rushed Japanese. Spencer had to admit that he loved it when Hinata spoke in her naitive language and enjoyed learning the language to talk to her.

"I..." Spencer began, running his fingers through his tousseled hair. Tears were once again pushing their way to his eyes and memories of the torture he went through came to his mind. Unconsciously, his fingers had touched on the viles of dialluid in his coat pocket, "I...just had to see you." he finally said in Japanese himself.

"What happened? Do you want me to fly in?"

Spencer had wanted that. He did want her to fly in and come to his apartment where they would sit and talk for hours about anything that came to mind from Lord of the Rings- something else he had introduced her to- to the anime conventions she had dragged him to- Hinata's reason was that if Reid was allowed to take her to conventions then she could do the same thing. When the day was over, they may or may not make-out on his couch before she would go back to her hotel for the night and Spencer would beat himself over for not making telling her how he actually felt. Still, he couldn't...

"It was just a really rough case," Spencer admitted and offerred a weak smile, but a few tears had escaped.

"You look like you've been through hell," Hinata said and reached out to the camera. Spencer wanted nothing but to have her actual hand caress his sore cheeks- everything was sore when he was honest.

"Just something that comes with the job," his voice was cracking by then and he watched as Hinata's face fell in that way that made his heart race.

"Spider..." it was there Spencer lost it and just broke down crying. For the next thirty minutes, he had struggled to calm down as Hinata tried to console him.

"I-I have to get back i-into work," he admitted after getting his voice together. His face was completely red and he felt like he could pass out now.

"C-Can't you just take a few days?" Hinata offerred, her tone laced with worry as she again reached for the camera. Spencer reached for his, "I-I can fly in and we can..."

"N-No, I have to go back into work," he said, regretting his words when he saw the slight jump from her, "There's nothing more than wanting for you to come down, but I can't run from this."

"It's not running Spider, it's recovering."  
"Working is me recovering," Spencer countered as he gave another weak smile, "If it gets too bad then I'll take a few days off."

"You promise?"

Spencer could only nod and tried to change the subject. By the way her posture still showed concern, Spencer knew he hadn't been sucessful as they talked about Hinata's younger sister being accepted at Tokyo University and was talking about majoring in psychology, and joking on how they both thought she would go into something like modelling or even follow her father into the business world. After two hours had past, Hinata then instructed Spencer to head in for a shower and straight for bed. She even talked him into at least taking the next day off.

"W-We can talk some more and I-I can tell you about the t-tournament I'm in." she reasoned and then gave Spencer that innocent that he loved so much.

Spencer couldn't help but agree and wished her good night- well, good morning in her time- and then logged off. He still felt shaky while showering and nearly had another break down by the time he reached his bed in pajamas. Trying to keep his emotions in check, Spencer tried taking deep breaths and convincing himself that it was all over. Tobias/Raphael/Charles was dead and he was safely home. Hell, Spencer had tried to hold on the conversation he and Hinata had and clinged onto her smile and gentle voice. After what seemed like forever, Spencer found himself in a frightening; dreamless sleep.

**Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Forgot to put the disclaimer up. I don't own Criminal Mind or Naruto. If I did then Sasuke and Hinata would be dating. Also thanks to Aka Uchiha for her review. Yeah, this couple is sweet isn't it?**

Spencer isn't one to deny that he's a man with needs, so some nights he's was willing to admit that he had dreams PG-13 and higher. He's also a man of sensitivity, so when he had these dreams, Spencer made sure it was about a certain girl living in a country on the other side of the world. Tonight's different though. When Spencer dreams, he's holding Hinata close while laying together on a grassy field. Conversations from the philosophies of Ancient Rome to the honor code within the life of a samurai are being shared. She's just laying on his chest, her hair acting as a blanket. His arm is wrapped around protectively her waist.

"Spider, are you happy?" Hinata asks in Japanese suddenly. Her eyes peering up to him in the loving way Spencer loved.

"Of course," Spencer says as he lace his fingers in her hair, "How can I not be happy when I'm with you."  
"Then," Spencer feels a hand squeeze his shoulder and has Hinata straddling his waist. He won't lie when he feels heat swirling his body at this moment, "Why do you keep doing it?"  
Spencer blinks in confusion but comes to a realization when he feels her free hand trying to pull up the sleeve of his dress shirt. Panicing, Spencer grabs her hand rather roughly, which in turns scares him almost as much as her finding the old needle marks. The surprised yet disappointed look in her eyes makes the guilt even worse.

"I-I'm sorry," he switches to English and eases his grip. Hinata only pulls her hand back, "I-I don't know why..."  
The hand on his shoulder moves to stroke his cheek. Her eyes shows the same loving gaze that Spencer has adored while a kind smile is placed on her face. At that moment, the only thing Spencer wants to do is kiss her.

"Spider, you don't have to fight by yourself," Hinata says as her hand rises to entangle themselves in his long, brown hair. Everyone has always wondered why he keeps his hair long. This is the reason why, "Let them help, let me help."

Hinata leans down and places a soft kiss on his lips, causing Spencer's body to heat up. How he and she haven't gone beyond the heated make-out step, Spencer doesn't know. Carefully, Hinata reaches out and circles her waist. His breathing is heavy and his heart is beating fast.

"This," again, Hinata begins to lower his sleeve, and Spencer makes himself hold back. Soon enough his bruised and needle-marked arm is exposed, and Spencer feels he nauseating sense of guilt hits him, "Isn't stronger than you."

"F-Firepetal," Spencer's eyes stings with the sense of tears, "I..."

"Let me help," she says again before again kissing him, harder this time, and swallowing the sob that has been pushing out. That's when Spencer decides to wake up, tears falling from his eyes and his body is shaking. From withdrawl or from emotions, he doesn't know.

"I..." Spencer finds himself sobbing in the dark, suddenly wanting his Firepetal in his arms, "God, I need you..."

Spencer doesn't know how he finds himself in front of his computer since his legs are unsteady. His fingers are even more unsteady as he tries to video call Hinata. No doubt he looks like crap- Spencer certainly feels it- but he doesn't care. Spencer needs to see her, hear her. Hell, he wants her here. Forget spending his week off being alone and shooting up, Spencer wants her.

"Spider?" Hinata asks, dressed in a formal lavender sweater. He knows she's a board member of her father's company, but she's mostly travelling alongside her cousin, making rounds on her father's branches in different parts of the country. While it's about two in the morning here, he knows it's afternoon where she is, so he must have luckily caught her during her break.

"S-Sorry, but I...," Spencer stops to take a deep breath.

"Spencer," he can hear the concern in her voice and he lowers his eyes unable to meet them, "Spencer, please look at me."

His fists curl and he rubs the needle marks barely coverd by the shirt. A shallow sob escapes his lips and he makes himself look up. Spencer knows he's being completely pathetic.

"I-I need you," he admits, not missing the water in her beatiful eyes, "I-I'm in trouble, and I-I can't..." he finds himself lifting his shirt sleeve, "I-I can't do it by myself anymore."

"I'll be on the next plane there," she says in her most caring tone.

"No!" Spencer says, and regrets it when he sees the hurt in Hinata's eyes, "I h-have a week off starting next Monday. Fly down then. I-I want us to be t-together, no i-interruptions."  
Hinata stares, a few tears down her own eyes. Spencer lets out another sob, this time out of guilt. She tries to reassure him, saying she's not upset or anything, only concerned. Spencer doesn't have the heart to tell her that what she's saying isn't making him feel better. Instead, Spencer just reaches for his camera and asks her to stay with him online. With her always beautiful smile, Hinata only nods and starts telling him a story about how she had left a nasty bruise on her cousin's arm during a martial arts lesson. Spencer listens, his body trembling less, and his smile returning. Only she can bring him back from the edge if only for a little while.

**This is nice if I do say so myself (does happy dance). Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**As I said in Anchor, thank you all for fave/following. To be honest I didn't know this story would rise up in popularity. Anyway. Read and enjoy.**

Spencer is a private person, so none of his team is aware of his long-distance love life. There's no denying that they suspect- Morgan and Garcia teases him about a possible girlfriend due to the goofy expressions he has on Mondays- they just don't know, and Spencer wants to keep it that way. Still, might be hard when said team is trying literally intergrating him into revealing his plans for the well-deserved vacation. Well, really it's only Garcia, but she has managed to get Derek on her side and even Emily is poking in every once in a while.

He has to admit that this situation is his fault. When the final day was winding down, Garcia came running in, her usual cheerful and colorful personality multiplied by ten as she asked what everyone was doing on their week off. Derek had mentioned going back to Chicago to visit his family while Emily said she was going to be lazy. Garcia had asked Spencer if he was going to visit his mother again, in which Spencer, excited for the fact that Hinata was going to in D.C. tommorow morning, had absentmindly said no.

"I know you want to Boy Wonder," Garcia, who is way into Spencer's personal space for his liking, pokes, "What do you have planned that doesn't include you flying down to Vegas?"

"Nothing," Spencer said defensively and was about to bolt when he felt someone behind him. Someone big. He turned around and saw Derek with a smirk plastered on his face. What makes thsi worse is that Emily's laughing at him. They're enjoy teasing him?

"I think I know," Derek decides to add in while placing his large hands on Spencer's shoudlers, making him jump, "She's coming to see you, isn't she Pretty Boy?"

"I-I have no idea..."

"Come on Reid, we all know there's a girl in your life. Only a woman can make a man smile like an idiot on Mondays, and everyone here can back me up on that," Derek says

"Wait, I thought I was the only one who noticed the goofy grin," Emily adds. Spencer sends her a glare.

"You have to be blind and dumb NOT to see it," Garcia says and then pinches Spencer's cheek, "So my little Reid is going to have a romantic week with a lady. What's her name?"

"No one. I'm seeing no one," Spencer says defensively and tries to pry himself from Derek's grip.

Garcia's playful smile turns into a devious smirk, "So if I hack your home computer, I won't find any web chats or e-mails from a random girl?"

Spencer can't describe the growing panic in his stomach. Having Garcia find the webchats is bad enough, but he also has a few photoes of her from over the years- his favorite being them holding each other after during their college graduation, which was something taken more out of demand from his mother who also kept asking when they were going to get married, but he was trailing off.

"Come clean now Reid, I think Garcia's serious," Emily says, a look of amusement still on her face.

Feeling his nerves shaking, Spencer again tries to stand up, but Derek doesn't let him go. Just when Spencer's about to gain the courage to punch the man, they hear someone clear his throat. Spencer finds himself breathing out a thank you as he looks to see Gideon standing there also amused, but Spencer can look past that.

"Reid, someone's here to see you," he says, and Spencer feels his stomach do a flip when he sees the amusement on Gideon's face grow, "She's waiting for you in the lobby."

"She?" Derek says while letting Spencer go of Spencer who instantly shot up and then tripped trying to escape, "I've got to see this."

"No you don't," Spencer says, giving his best friend a look that's then dispersed to everyone else, "I"m serious guys, no!"

"No ain't an answer for me Junior G-man,' Garcia says, grabbing Spencer's arm and then pulling him in the direction of the lobby, "There's a girl here to see you and Mama Bird has to make sure she checks out."

"And I've got to see who you got reeled in," Derek follows, Emily next to him also saying she has to see this one too. Spencer looks back and gives Gideon a "help me" look. Gideon just shrugs and waves.

"Traitor," Spencer yells before being shoved in the elevator.

"Oh come on Pretty Boy, it could be worse," Derek tells him while wrapping his arm around a seething Spencer, "Hotch can be joining in on this."  
Spenver just growls, the desire to cry evident. Why is she here this soon? Why did she even come to the office. Spencer does admit he's happy that she's early- he couldn't wait to have her sleep in his arms for the first time tonight- but he wanted to hold off on introducing Hinata to his team until he at least got over his current crisis.

"Or maybe J.J." Emily adds as she crosses her arms, "Though I think she's not too far behind if the scene in the bullpen proves anything."

"I hate you all," Spencer just mumbles as the elevator doors ding, opening to reveal an emptying lobby.

"Oh. My. God. Is that her?" Garcia asks, pointing to girl standing near the door.

Spencer doesn't answer. Yes, Hinata is standing near the door, looking possibly even more beautiful than before- although Spencer can say it's because he's only seen her on webcam for so long. She's dressed in a light blue blouse and white pants, which shows her curves. Her hair has been tied into a braid and ended with a white ribbon, giving her an innocent appearance. With how fast his heart is beating, Spencer's hoping he's not having a heart attack.

"Reid, you okay," Emily says while shaking his head in front of his face.

Without answering, Spencer leaves the elevator and powerwalks to the girl waiting for him. Hinata only has time to look up and see him before Spencer circles his arms around her waist. She squeaks a bit and gazes up at Spencer curiosly before giving him her caring smile.

"S-Surprise Spider," she whispers in Japanese, "I-I know y-you didn't want me here, but..."  
"Don't," Spencer says in Japanese himself and just holds her closer, enjoying the slight scent of cinnamon. He wants to kiss her, but the whistling Spencer knows is coming from Derek stops him. Reluctantly he separates from her and looks over to his team. Each of them sporting goofy yet supportive grins, "I guess you should meet my team."  
Hinata nods and allows Spencer to take to them. Garcia wastes no time in introducing herself and asking how she and Spencer met. Spencer notes how he leans his way out of intimidation, and just calmly wraps his arm around her waste again.

"She broke the knee of someone who bullied me back in high school," Spencer answers, feeling his own face heat up.

"So she saved your ass," Derek teases, making Spencer's face burn up even more. Emily punches him in the shoulder before holding out her own hand and introducing herself. Hinata reluctantly took it, giving Emily a small smile. Derek introduced himself last, apologizing for his remark earlier.

"Okay now that I know you exist and that I like you, I say that we go out for drinks and celebrate," Garcia suggests, her usual cheery smile back.

Spencer holds back an eye roll, and clears his throat, "Actually, I was going to take her out to this new Indian restaurant before taking her to her hotel."

"Great why don't we all go..."

"Actually, Baby Girl let them have a night to themselves because I think Pretty Boy here is ready to snatch her up and bolt."  
Spencer only sends an appreciative smile and holds her closer, "I promise to have you guys get to know her better after a few days. I just want it to be us for a while."  
"We'll hold you to that, Reid," Emily says, patting him on the shoulder, "Oh God, J.J. is going to freak. Our little Spencer all grown up."

"I'm think I'm gonna cry," Garcia adds while she pretends to wipe away a tear. This time Spencer does roll his eyes.

"Ha, ha, guys. Look, we're gonna go now. Tell Hotch and the others, I'll see them in a week." he then leads Hinata out of the building and to his car.

"They seem nice," Hinata says in Japanese.

"You should see how they treat me at work," Spencer jokes while opening the passenger side door for her.

Before starting the car, Spencer turns around and plants a kiss on her forehead. He had almost forgot how warm her skin is against his lips. Hinata's eyes widens a little, but she just smiles again and places her own kiss on his lips.

"By the way," still in Japanese, "What did you mean by dropping me off at my hotel, I thought I would staying with you?"

"Oh you are," Spencer laughs while putting the keys in the ignition, "It's just that I wouldn't hear the end of it if they did find out you were staying with me for the week."

**Good? Bad? Horrible? Let me know.**


	5. Chapter 5

**This will be a bit of a depressing chapter, so you may or may not cry (yeah, I know, I'm evil). Hope you enjoy**

The constant buzzing on Spencer's nightstand is what pulls him out of the first restful sleep he has had in weeks. Groaning, Spencer slowly opens his eyes and notices the ocean of dark blue strands in front of him as well as the lingering scent of cinnamon. He takes time to realize the waist under his arm. Instantly, he remembers what happened last night. Hinata came to visit him earlier than expected and was in the BAU. Spencer was teased by team before he introduced her to him. He took out for a late dinner and then came home in which they cuddled on his couch, and then...

"Shit," Spencer mumbles as he sits up and notices the needle marks in his forearm. Before he can beat himself up even more, Spencer remembers the buzzing on his nightstand and the girl stirring next to him. Trying to control his panicking, Spencer picks up the source of the buzzing, his phone, and checks the I.D. It's J.J. So Emily did tell her. Great.

"Spider," Hinata mumbles next to him and he feels her hand on his knee.

"Sorry for waking you, but I need to take this," he whispers in Japanese before giving her a quick kiss on his forehead.

Hinata nods, but gives him a look that says they'll be talking. Spencer tries to ignore the nervousness creeping up before gets out of bed and walks out of the room. After pressing the talk button, Spencer takes a deep breath and awaits J.J's teasing.

"Reid, and here Emily told me you probably wouldn't answer." Spencer rolls his eyes.

"Did she also told you that it was going to be me and her only for a few days?" Spencer says, deciding that he needs coffee.

"Yes, but I just wanted to call you to see if you're enjoying yourself."  
"Yeah huh," Spencer starts up his coffee machine and then glances into the entry way of his kitchen to see Hinata standing there, dressed in a black T-shirt with the picture of the Tokyo tower on it and white pajama pants. Spencer gives her a slight smile as he puts in a filter, "Well, I'm enjoying myself rather fine, so I'll talk to you later."

J.J's laughter isn't missed, "Fine, but I should let you know that Garcia's in full planning mood for the "Get to know Reid's Girlfriend" party."

"Great," Spencer says sarcastically. This is the reason why he hadn't told his team about Hinata in the first place. Garcia gets over-excited while also joining the others in teasing him, which will probably be followed by him being babied. He's pretty sure Derek is still laughing about at the story of how he and Hinata met, "Goodbye J.J."

J.J. laughs again and hangs up. While the coffee's brewing, Spencer turns back around to see Hinata still standing there, a slightly amused smile on her face. Spencer can't help but smile back at her as he walks up to her. His arms circle around her waist and gives her a quick kiss. There's no way he can get enough of this.

"Garcia's throwing us a party," Spencer says while touching their foreheads together

Hinata only nods and wraps her arms around his neck. They just stand there for a few minutes before Spencer decides he can't ignore it anymore. He gives Hinata another quick kiss before walking back to the coffee machine.

"You remember what I showed you last night?" he asks, already knowing the answer.

"Y-Yes," Hinata says just as the timer on the coffee machine goes off.

Spencer rubs at the marks on his forearm. Since Spencer's extemded invitation, he has tried to cut down his use, so he can at least look presentable when she arrived. In the end, he has only managed to stay clean yesterday. Withdrawls suck.

Spencer takes out a mug and pours himself some coffee. Drug withdrawls suck, but coffee withdrawls suck even more.

"T-That time I webcammed you, looking as though I've been through hell a few months back," he began, "That's because I might as well as have been. I was held by an unsub who had dealt with multiple personalities, the main one having been a former addict himself."

While he talks, Spencer motions for her to sit at the diner room table and then sits himself. He tries to wash the lump growing in his throat down with his coffee, but it fails, and the urge to panic comes up. This morning he had woken up happy and warm, so how did that go out the door like nothing. Again, he takes another gulp of his coffee.

"Another personality was that of his father who had beaten the man growing up, which had led to the drug use," Spencer watches Hinata concerned expression and slight fidgetting. He hopes he's not scaring her away, "That personality had also tortured me, so the main one had given me this drug called dialuid to deal with the pain."

Ironic, Spencer has always thought. Drugs have always been considered dangerous, something that should never be touched, but it was what dulled the pain brought on by his darkest hour. He had actually understood why people had turned to them, and so he had turned to them himself as a way to deal with the nightmares that wrecked him every night. The feeling of lonliness that came with coming home to an empty apartment. In a way, he had tried to make substitute for his Firepetal sitting right in front of him, and it backfired big time.

"When I was finally freed, I had taken the extra viles he kept and became hooked ever since." Spencer finishes, his whole body shaking.

"W-Why didn't you tell me?" is the first thing Hinata says.

Spencer flinches and looks down at his cooling drink, "Because, I thought I needed it. It was helping me deal with the pain. I also didn't want you to worry about me so much. You have a life on the other side of the world Firepetal, a way out if I turned out like this," he then holds out his forearm and shows the fading bruises and marks. Spencer feels his breathing hitch and sees the tears in Hinata's eyes, "But I also knew you wouldn't just walk out, you have too big of a heart for it, and feared that you would give up everything because of this. So I hid it. And it wasn't from you either, it was from my team; my family. Everyone would worry for me, throw their lives away for me, and I couldn't let that happen; especially since this all started because I was stupid in thinking I could handle a killer on my own."  
"Spider..."

"No, please let me finish," Spencer whispers and feels his own tears fall from his eyes, "I thought I needed it, and if I didn't anymore, thought I could handle getting over it; but I was wrong. God damnit I was so wrong. I needed it to help with my nightmares, fear, and lonliness; and what's funny is that one night I realized that I didn't need it. That I..," Spencer takes a deep breath, "That I needed you. That I couldn't keep lying to you. That it wasn't enough to just see you through a camera anymore."

Spencer then looks away, unable to take that pained look in Hinata's eyes. Through a camera has always been easy, but a lot harder in person because in person he can't run away. For a few moments, the silence is tense, and Spencer is just waiting for her to tell him how idiotic he is, how weak; but it doesn't come. Instead, he just hears the scrapping of a chair and thinks he scared her away and is now leaving. That's not the case either as Spencer feels hands hold his face and lift him up, so he's looking into tear-filled eyes that are too beautiful to be sad, and then has lips caught in hers.

"Spider," she begins when she separates, and sits on Spencer's lap, "That night you talk about, I knew there was something more; and I was so scared for you, but I also felt guilty. Y-You needed me, even if you thught you didn't, a-and I just let it go. But didn't want me to come a-and I knew t-there was a chance I-I could make things w-worse, so I thought that you would come to me w-when you were ready." her hands lace into his hair and again she gives a quick kiss, "I-If I had known, y-you were going through this..." her free hand lays on his forearm, "I-I would have came no m-matter what. Spider, I have s-stayed with you more t-than ten years; and dated you for roughly t-the same amount of time. I-If I wanted to leave, trust me, I would have taken the husband Father chose for me." her smile is genuine as her forehead touches his, "But Spider, I want to stay with you. I-I want to keep flying here to just go t-to conventions with you, to go slow dancing, or even visiting your mother. Spider, I-I love you, and I-I want to help you through everything, n-no matter how much it hurts."

Right there Spencer wants to just break down and slam her with questions. Why did she save him from those bullies? Why did she want to be his friend? Why did she ask him out? Why did she love him? It's easy for him to love her, but not so much for anyone to love him. Instead, he just only kisses her hard and holds her close.

"I-I love her too," he says, and realizes as they sit there in his kitchen for what seems like forever that he has finally told her how he felt.

**Did you cry? Please tell me you cried. That means I'm getting better at writing emotion ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

**For those who love reading Two Minds, keep in mind that the reason why it seems like this story is getting more updates than the others is because I'm having too much fun writing this- don't get me wrong the others are fun too- so my brain is thinking too far ahead and I can't stop it. Lucky you. Enjoy. **

Spencer has wondered why his withdrawl symptoms hadn't smacked him at full swing like he expected, but then he had found out. The emotional turnoil involving Hinata visiting and then the confession in his kitchen had been enough for him to block it out. At least that's what he theorizes because soon after the confession and him just sitting with his girlfriend on his lap for an hour or so, the withdrawl symptoms came with full force. Spencer has never felt so embarassed when the urge to vomit hits him and he politely asks Hinata to get off him. He sees the worry in his eyes before he dashes off to the bathroom and violently pukes out what he had eaten last night. While he hunches over the toilet, trying to regain his breathing, Spencer feels a hand, her hand, on his back, rubbing small circles into the fabric of his shirt.

"W-When was the last time you..." Hinata trails off when Spencer leans more against her hand.

"I had managed to not score any yesterday," he admits in a whisper before he struggles to stand up, "The withdrawls were hard, yes, but not the magnitude I had predicted."

Hinata steadies him and helps him to the sink. She only wraps her arm around Spencer's as he tries to clean himself off and get the taste of regurgitated Indian food and coffee out of his mouth. He doubts Hinata wants to kiss him for a while.

"W-We should go out," Hinata suggests after Spencer splashes his face with cold water for the third time, "Y-You clearly n-need some air, and I-I want to visit the Smithsonian, so we b-both benefit."

Trying not to laugh, Spencer nods and tells her they'll go after they both shower and get a decent breakfast- he'll make his stay down if he has to. Hinata gives him small smile before kissing him on the cheek and telling him he can go first. Something on how the hot water will probably do him some good. Spencer could have argued, but then Hinata's lips are on his for a second, and he agrees. Shaking his head, Spencer just gathers some fresh clothes and does as he's told. If Derek or the others had seen this, Spencer knows he'll never hear the end of how he's whipped. Is it weird in the fact that he actually enjoys it?

"You know Mother wants to talk to you," he says suddenly after emerging from the bathroom and into his bedroom where Hinata has been waiting. A dark blue, short-sleeve button-up with a brown vest and black dress pants is what he's wearing and his brown curls still damp. Hinata gives him a curious look, "I believe her exact words were, 'Spencer, the next time my future daughter-in-law visits you, I want to talk to her'."

Hinata's face turns a bright red and so does Spencer when it finally dawns on him what he just said. When his mother had told him that during their last phone conversation, Spencer had found himself blabbering like an idiot and telling his mother if he wasn't even sure she was ready to even take that step. He hadn't even told her he loved her yet.

"Spencer, I think she knows, and she loves you too. Don't you dare pass this up. She's a nice girl." were what his mother said afterwards. Spencer changed the topic afterwards.

"I-I see," Hinata says while getting up and grabbing her supplies, "How about we call her after lunch?"

Still red as a tomato, Spencer nods and apologizes. Hinata only shakes her head and gives him another kiss on the cheek on her way out. Spencer mentally beats himself up while he heads back to the living room. Now having a headache and another bout of nausea, Spencer sits on the couch and tries to calm himself down. He's really hoping this day out with Hinata can once again block out the withdrawl symptoms. Maybe he can completely detox without much problem with her.

"A-Are you sure you're up for b-breakfast?" Hinata's voice wakes him out of his stupor and he looks up to see Hinata standing in front of him dressed in a light violet sweater and jeans, "Because you look ready to throw up again."

"Yeah, that comes with withdrawls," Spencer says honestly as he stands up, "But if I don't eat something then I'll probably feel even worse if and when the tremors come on. Don't worry then either because that's just the dialuid working its way out of my system, so me looking like a wreck could be a good thing."

Hinata's eyes are slightly wide and still holding a bit of worry. Spencer had expected this when he intended to tell her. Still doesn't help the guilt when though. If anything, Spencer had wished he could completely detoxed before she showed up.

"If you say so," she says this time in Japanese, and then puts on a smile, "So lead the way, Spider."

Smiling awkwardly himself, Spencer leads the way to his car and takes her to a cafe he frequents. As expected, the nausea hits him while he chews down on his pancakes and scrambled eggs. Somehow he has managed to hide the battle in his bowls and got into debate about the Old vs. New Doctor Who while she ate waffles, bacon, and sausages. After his third cup of coffee, Hinata gives him a lecturing look.

"That look doesn't work when Hotch or Morgan gives it to me, so I doubt you can pull it off," Spencer says playfully while downing his mug. Hinata only smiles and shakes her head.

Before they left the cafe, Spencer excuses himself and pukes out what he just ate. Cursing in Japanese- when did he start doing that- Spencer ignores the disgusted look on an another occupants face and simply washes his mouth out. So maybe the extra coffee wasn't such a good idea.

During their tour of the Smithsonian, Spencer again feels nauseated and even a little dizzy, but he again hides it and just rambles to Hinata about the various exhibits. She only catches on when they're leaving and Spencer sways just enough to nearly tumble down the stairs. Thankfully Hinata catches him and makes him sit down.

"I understand that the drugs are being flushed out, but please tell me when the symptoms are getting this bad," she says in Japanese after she hands him a bottled water. Spencer doesn't even argue.

Not exactly ready to call it a day, Spencer decides to take her to see the classic sights like Capital Hill, the Washington and Lincoln Memorial, and then stop to grab some ice cream- only after Hinata grilled Spencer to make sure he could hold it down. After the ice cream has been picked up, Spencer drives to a nearby park and they both just sit on a bench and watch random strangers walk by.

"How about we call Mom like we planned," Spencer asks while Hinata's leaning against his shoulder, still enjoying her frozen treat.

Hinata nods, a slight glob of vanilla ice cream on her nose. Spencer only laughs and pulls out his phone. Hopefully his mother wasn't in one of her moods today. Despite the drugs putting up a good fight to stay in place- the nausea had given up but his head was pouding and he felt the tremors only slightly- today has been fun, and as much as Spencer loves his mother he would be upset if her mind decided to ruin it all. After going through the channels of being connected with a patient, Spencer hears his mother voice is grateful she doesn't sound out of it.

"Spencer, nice to hear from you. And you actually sound happy, what's going on?" she asks.

"You said you wanted to talk to Hinata the next time she's in the country, and she's sitting next to me with ice cream on her nose." Hinata squeaks, her face red, as she tries to clean herself.

"Great, put her on." Diana says. Spencer lets out another laugh and hands Hinata the phone.

"Hello Mrs. Reid...I've arrived last night...Yes I'm enjoying myself so far...Yes Spencer looks as though he's too skinny still," Spencer rolls his eyes, but raises an eyebrow when he sees Hinata's face redden even more, "Ummm...no ma'am, Spencer hasn't asked me yet...You want to talk to him again, okay, here you guy."

Spencer's stomach drops when he realizes what his mother just asked Hinata and takes the phone from her hesitantly. Taking a deep breath, Spencer braces himself.

"Yes, Mother."  
"When are you going to ask her to marry you?" she says flatly. Spencer can't help his own face turning red.

"Mom!"

"Don't "Mom" me," she begins, "You two have been acting like googly teenagers for over ten years Spencer. If a woman sticks with you for that long, then I say she's a keeper, plus I don't think there's another girl I think will be good enough for my boy."

Spencer doesn't know if he should roll his eyes or laugh, "Mom...I...we..."

"Are you at least thinking about it?" Diana asks.

Spencer's feeling really annoyed and just bites his lower lip, "If she allows me," he nearly whispers and tries not to look at the girl next to him.

"I'll at least take that much," Diana says, "I've embarassed you two enough, so I'll let ya be. But Spencer, don't stop yourself from being happy."

"Yes, Mom," Spencer says and tells his mom he loves her before hanging up, "Sorry about that."

"Don't be," Hinata's talking in English, "Every mother's dream is to see her child find someone they will always love."

"Yeah," Spencer also says in Japanse and places a kiss on her head, "And, I won't lie. I meant it when I said I loved you earlier."

"I meant it too," Hinata said.

They sit there for another thirty minutes in a comfortable silence before Spencer decides it's time for an early dinner- nausea has surrendered and now he's just hungry- and they both drive to an Italian restaurant- he won't tell David that he's rubbing off on him. While they eat, Spencer once again tries to make up for his lack of caffiene by having four cups of coffee this time while Hinata tries to argue with him about the dangers of drinking too much caffiene. Instead of arguing like he has with Morgan, JJ, and pretty much everyone else on his team; he just shrugs. Hinata only huffs and just tries to drink as much as he does.

"Now I see how you can ramble for more than two minutes," Hinata says when Spencer opens the passanger door for her.

Spencer only laughs and gets on his side. When they reach Spencer's apartment, it's early evening, so the two decide to just sit in his living room and watch Doctor Who. Spencer's arm is draped over her arm casually while her head is resting on his chest. The scent of cinamon comes to him again, and Spencer admits he can addicted the scent and doesn't want to quit as he reaches down and kiss the top of her head again. Hinata can only giggle.

"You know Spider," Hinata begins as she faces him, a type of smile Spencer has never seen in real life but has in his dreams, "This is technically your second day of being clean,"

Spencer raises an eyebrow, "So it is."

Hinata readjusts herself so she's straddling Spencer's waist and her face is close to his. Spencer's heart begins to race and he finds his heads somehow wrapping around her waist. With shallow breaths, Spencer reaches up for a kiss and he doesn't waste time pushig his tongue into her mouth. Coffee, ice cream, and the syrup from her waffles are all what he tastes and he can't help but pull closer. His "excitement" becoming apparent.

"So maybe," after Hinata has to push him away but does wrap her arms around his neck, "We should celebrate."

**I know you all want to kill me now, but please do it painlessly. Keep in mind I said it MIGHT go up in rating, so there's a chance it will remain teen. Again, forgive me (runs away and starts will)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the delay for writer's block had made me its bitch and has left me with headaches. For those who also follow Downpour, you may know that the story is starting to wrap up. Unfortunately, I feel that the same is happening with Two Minds as well. Now before you decide to lynch me, keep in mind that unlike Downpour, a sequel has been flashing with big pink and yellow lights for this story, and is now in the creative works. By the time you read this chapter, you will probably figure out where I will end the story, but I think you will be happy nonetheless. njoy**

Spencer is really starting to hate his phone. Opening his eyes, Spencer looks towards the annoying device on his nightstand and wonders if he can will it away. After the third ring, Spencer knows that's not happening and reaches out for it, careful not to wake the girl sleeping on his chest. Derek's number flashes to him, and Spencer swears he's going to kill him.

"What do you want?" Spencer spits in a whisper, his fingers now tracing circles into Hinata's bare back.

"Good morning to you too Pretty Boy," Derek says with a chuckle in his voice, "Garcia made me call you to give you a heads up about the party tonight."  
"Tonight?" Spencer asks, "Didn't I tell you guys to leave me alone for a few days?"

"Yes, and it's been a few days, so Baby Girl and JJ are on full party planning mode."

Groaning now, Spencer places his free hand over his forehead, "Is it too late to push back the date?"

"Yep, and I don't think you want to be a no-show tonight because Garcia might have hacked your home computer and downloaded past webchats between you and your girlfriend and isn't afraid to send them to the team."  
"Great," Spencer growls just as he feels Hinata's hands shift up to his bare shoulder and gives him a gentle squeeze. She wants him to quiet down, "Look, I'll call you back later."

Derek's quiet for a few seconds, and Spencer can literally feel the older man's smirk over the phone, "Oh, hope you and Hinata have fun and see you tonight at seven."

Spencer blinks a few times, "Wait, I thought you were Chicago."

"I was and came home yesterday. No way I would miss this."  
Hinata squeezes Spencer's shoulder again. Spencer responds by pulling her in a little closer and mumbles an apology in her hair. When he returns to the phone, Derek's smirk can still be felt.

"We'll be there, and Derek..."

"Yeah?"

"I hate you."  
"Love you too Pretty Boy, see ya," Derek laughs as he hangs up.

Spencer puts his phone back on the nightstand, sighs, and closes his eyes. Sleep is about to reclaim him when his phone once again goes off. Both him and Hinata groan just as he reaches for the thing with the temptation to just push the ignore button. The idea goes out the door when he sees Gideon's number. Again, Spencer apologizes and then gently pries Hinata off his chest and onto the pillows.

"Reid here," he answers once he put on a pair of pants and in the living room.

"Sorry for waking you so early," Gideon says, "Thought Garcia would have sicked Derek on you by now and just wanted to see if you and your friend wanted breakfast before being subjected to interrogation."

Spencer looks in the direction of his room where Hinata is still sleeping and probably a bit irritated. On one hand, they can stay here and sleep until it's time to go. On the other hand, Gideon has always been someone Spencer wanted to introduce Hinata to personally and that would be difficult at a party where not only Garcia but probably JJ will hog her. Yes, Spencer has told her about him multiple times, but Spencer feels as though maybe this is a chance to introduce the girlfriend to his father. Well, father-figure, but Spencer needed to take what he can get.

"Alright, but give us about an hour and a half. Hinata and I had a long night, and she really wants to sleep in."

"So do you by the sound of your voice," Gideon adds, "How about I give you two hours and give you a restaurant of your choosing."  
Stiffling a yawn, Spencer agrees, thanking Gideon before hanging up. Once back in his room, Spencer carefully climbs back into the bed and wraps his arm around Hinata's waist before burying his face in her hair.

"Firepetal, I need to tell you something," he whispers in Japanese.

"Can it wait?" she says sleepily.

"Not exactly," Spencer goes on as he twists a strand of hand in his finger, "You see, we kind of have to show up for a party tonight by my team, and then we have a breakfast date with my senior agent. I think you met him. Jason Gideon."

Hinata groans into his chest. Spencer apologizes for the third time and explains that Gideon is giving them two hours, so that gives them about an hour of sleep. She only nods and doesn't take long for her to fall back asleep. Spencer lays a kiss on the top of her head before closing his own eyes.

/

"You're doing better," is the first thing Hotch tells Spencer at the party, and Spencer can swear he's having the same conversation with Gideon at breakfast. He should have known Hotch would figure out about his self-rehabilitation.

"Uh, yeah, third days without using," he says in a near whisper and watches Hinata laugh along with the girls and Derek.

"That's good," Hotch says, giving Spencer a legit smile, "You found yourself a keeper."

Spencer just nods and hears in on the conversation in which Hianta describes a time she and him went to an anime convention in Vegas. Derek gives him a "really" look while Garcia asks what Spencer cosplayed. Thankfully, Hinata keeps her mouth shut.

"Anime, I didn't think those were thing." Hotch went on.

"Well, we made a deal that if I were to keep asking her out to Star Trek conventions, then she can take me to anime conventions."

"So she flies all the way from Japan for dates?"

"Yeah, hard to believe, right?" Spencer himself sometimes finds it hard to believe. When Hinata had to return to Japan over ten years ago, Spencer had prepared himself for simply emails and letters. It started out that way for the first year, and Spencer had felt what had to be the ultimate source of happiness when Hinata decided to enroll in Caltech with him. Four years of being able to touch her, sounded like paradise, and was when it actually happened. The study sessions in each other's dorm rooms as well as the sandwiches and chips passing on as dinner dates were his best memories. When Hinata had to move back to Japan, it took Spencer three days to stop crying over the fact that everything would go back to just webchats. No more dates, and no more being able to hold her. So Spencer was surprised when Hinata had learned of a science-fiction convention near where Spencer was currently staying and said she would be there.

"Spider, I'm a rich girl who has too much time on her hands, I think I can spare the time to fly to America to spend a few days with her boyfriend," she reasoned over webchat after the third time Hinata was flying in for convention and dinner, even possibly asking if they could fly to Vegas to see his mother. Spencer didn't know if he should feel embarassed or excited.

"Not really, love makes people do crazy things." Hotch reasoned as he placed a hand on Spencer's shoulder, "I should know. I joined a school play just to get close to Hailey."  
Spencer wants to laugh but keeps his eye on Hinata who is now being held tight by Garcia and being told the story of a prank war incident between Derek and himself, much to Derek's amused dismay. Karma does exist. JJ then comes in with a story about how Spencer had kept beating everyone at blackjack and then had the riot act read on him after he revealed his card counting abilities. And karma can be a bitch. Still, Spencer can't help but smile when he hears Hinata soft laugh and gorgeous smile. The same smile that she gives him whenever he's upset, nervous, or even rambling. He loved that smile, even more so when it wasn't through a computer screen.

"Hey Hotch," Spencer finds himself saying as he faces his boss, "Since you're the expert on the subject, would you happen to know a good place to look for rings?"

**I was going to hold this, but as I said, I write where the story leads and it led me to this. The actual proposal might not happen in the next chapter but it will. Anyway, hope you enjoy and please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's Spencer going Reid shopping while also going through flashback mode. Wasn't exactly my best work, but I hope you enjoy. **

_ She felt right in his arms. Spencer thought as he twirled Hinata around. One hand reached up and tangled in the strands of hair that she had started to grow out and now reached her shoulders while the other tightened slightly around her waist. When they first met, Spencer knew she was girl that was probably going to bloom a little more than most, but this was something he hadn't expected._

"Why are you here again?" Spencer asks while glaring at Derek.

"Because my best friend is looking for rings, and I wanted to support him." Derek's teasing smirk wasn't missed. Spencer rolls his eyes before redirecting his glare towards Hotch who just shrugs while Gideon shakes his head.

_"You're right," Spencer whispered as the song came to a close, "I shouldn't have to think about what comes after." Hinata only sighed as she buried her face deeper into Spencer's neck_.

"How much are you willing to spend?" Hotch asks as the four men browse the first store- and not the last according to Hotch- jewlery store.

"As much as it takes to show that I'm serious about this."

"Reid, I think she already knows," Gideon says while Derek points out a ring with a diamond taking up half the gold band. Spencer shakes his head no.

_As the song stops, Spencer just stood there holding her. He knew it must have looked silly to the other patrons. Two kids no older than thirteen trying to act as though they were in love. The thing was that Spencer wasn't acting. Hesitantly, he disentangled from Hinata and led her back to their table. Thankfully, Neji had decided to stay at the hotel, saying he would trust Spencer in not doing anything._

"Question, Pretty Boy, what does she think you're doing now?" Spencer gazes at a simple silver band before shaking his head and then looks over Gideon's shoulder to find a smaller diamond ring.

"That the office called me in to consult on a case." Spencer said quickly before moving onto the next selection.

_ "That was wonderful," Hinata said in English- Spencer was learning but needed to get the punanciations right. Her face was red, but peaceful as Spencer had pulled her chair out and allowed her to sit._

_ "Not bad for a kid who's doing this for the first time," Spencer said as he smiled sheepishly, his own face red. _

_ "You did great, Spider."_

"She believed you?"

"She hasn't shown any sign of doubt, so I guess she did," Hotch gestures to another set, so Spencer began his inspection, "Hotch, how did you deal with this?"

"The anxiety over finding the perfect ring or the proposal itself?"

Spencer bites his lower lip as his frustration grows, "Both." he whispers. Hotch's hand is on his shoulder.

_"So what you made you decide to ask me out?" Spencer asked as the next song played and the two decided to just watch this time_

_ Hinata's face turned another shade of red as she gave off a shy smile, "B-Because I was t-tired of waiting for you." Spencer thought he stopped breathing for a second_.

"The first part won't go away unless you find the right one, and you know you will, as for the second part..."

"There's no easy way, Reid," Gideon says.

"Although I do suggest taking her out for a fancy dinner and maybe dancing," Derek suggests. Spencer actually thinks that's a good idea, "If you want, I can have Garcia give you suggestions."

"I would really appreciate it if you don't tell her actually," Spencer goes on as he gazes at a diamond-crowded silver band, "Or JJ, or even Emily. I really don't want to be smothered before I actually ask."

_ With the hotel around the corner, Spencer took his time with walking Hinata home, wanting to savor the moment for as long as he could. The night clear and kind of cool, perfect for sweaters. Good thing he bought an extra one for the girl who decided to wear a short-sleeved lavender blouse and knee-length white skirt. The thankful smile had caused Spencer's heart to speed up. He had began to wonder how soft those lips were._

"Or go to a place that's special for you both," Hotch adds as the group leave the store and towards Hotch's car, "I had proposed to Hailey after a play."

"What about you Spencer, what's special for you?" Gideon asked.

Spencer thought about the subject before a small, genuine smile appeared on his face.

_"Why me?" Spencer asked as the hotel came into view, the hold on Hinata's hand tightened. He gazed into those beautiful lavender eyes that always made him wonder how anyone could have such beauty and mystery._

_ Those same eyes widened slightly before turning slightly away as Hinata's face turned into one of fond rememberance. His curiosity getting the best of him, he had stopped them and had begged her to tell him with his own brown eyes._

"This is why I don't plan on getting married soon," Derek comments as they enter the store and start scattering. A sales associate walked up to Spencer and had started his pitching. Spencer gave the man an annoyed look before brushing him off and looking at the rings.

_"Why not you?" she answered before Spencer felt his fingers being interwined with hers, "Spider, you're smart, handsome, naive, and caring. Despite everything you went through, and what you're going through now, you're choosing a route that's leading to a brighter future."_

"Spencer, what about this one?" Gideon says, his finger pressed against a glass case. Spencer looks up from another giant diamond on a gold band and heads to sight. His eyes widen at the sight.

"That's it!"

_Spencer's face was completely red as he tried to resist the goofy grin coming onto his face. Hinata's face was also turning red but she kept her eyes steady. He really wanted to kiss her._

"Not as flashy as what most men would go for," Derek said. Spencer ignored him as he talked to a sale's associate. His heart sped up as the ring was pulled out of the glass. The ruby winked at him in the light, and Spencer made no hesitation in purchasing the ring was placed in a velvet box, Spencer swore he felt a baseball hit him on the head. This was it, this was definitely it.

_"Oh, uhh," Spencer took a deep breath, "Thank you." he wanted to hit himself, "I think of you the same way. Except possibly more."_

_ Hinata only smiled as she leaned a bit more towards Spencer. Spencer himself found his hand on her cheek, somehow warm under the chilling air. He licked his lips carefully before leaning a bit more himself. This was it. _

_ "Firepetal," Spencer whispered as he ran his thumb over her cheek, "C-Can I kiss you?" again, he wanted to hit himself._

_ "Spider, you don't have to ask," Hinata whispered._

_ Spencer didn't say anything. He just awkwardly touched his lips to hers, and relished the warmth of it all. Hopefully, this would happen many more times in the future._

**Tell me what ya think**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's a new installment of Two Minds. Let me tell you that this wasn't in my mind, but it kept nagging at me. So the proposal itself will different. Enjoy**

Spencer can't be anymore in love with this woman if he tries. He sighs in content as he feels Hinata's delicate hands work his shoulders. Honestly, Spencer can say this day has been going great. He has found the perfect ring that's now hidden safely in the locked drawer of his desk, managed to find a great restaurant in which he would take his Firepetal for the special occasion without involving Garcia- he loved the woman, but he wished to not have his impending proposal posted for the world to see- and came home to find a fresh pot of coffee and delicious dinner made for him. Hinata saying she wanted to do something for Spencer besides the usual treating out. After everything has been eaten, Hinata politely walks behind Spencer's seat and whispers for him to relax before lacing her fingers onto the tense blades.

"Four days," she whispers in admiration before giving a quick kiss on the cheek. Spencer can only shiver.

"You know that you're to thank for this?" he whispers as he grabs Hinata's hand and guides it to the forearm covered by the sleeve of his button-up, "I doubt I would have made it far if you hadn't shown up."

Hinata squeezes the area before laying a kiss on the top of Spencer's head this time, "I think you would have made it just fine by yourself. I mean, you did acknowledge your problem by calling me."

Spencer holds back his chuckle, but he allows himself to smile. He once again grabs Hinata's arm and guides her, so he's sitting on his lap. In the back of his mind, he swears he can hear the snicker of his friends, but he ignores it as he brings in Hinata for a long, passionate kiss.

"I'll be honest, I was struggling for quite a while before I called," he confesses as he laces his fingers in her hair and brings her in for another kiss, "My team can tell you how irritable I had been, I even deliberately missed the plane to interview a witness."

As their breaths mingle, Hinata nods, telling him to go on, "Gideon was the only one who really confronted me on the actual issue of it all. I had told him how I was struggling. His words were 'But you beat it'. Don't laugh, but those words had somehow made me feel better, and for a while, I actually did try to get clean. But then, out of nowhere, I had a bit of a breakdown and relapsed," the shame begins to make itself known, "In fact, I almost decided not to invite you to come down. I thught maybe that I shouldn't have you see me like this, especially when I wasn't so sure if I could or even wanted to stop. I'm pretty sure you know why I changed my mind."

Spencer feels his own hair being tucked behind his ear, "I'm proud of you," Hinata whispers before giving Spencer another kiss. He can't help but groan into it as he wraps his arms around her waist and slide his hands under the black tanktop she chose to wear. Spencer starts trailing his kisses down Hinata's jaws and to her neck while Hinata's own hands have started reaching under his shirt. Just as Spencer is going to allow himself to let go, his worst enemy comes back. In his pocket, his phone begins vibrating.

"Damnit," Spencer curses as he and Hinata separates, "Someone better be dying!"

Hinata settles for just resting her head against Spencer's shoulder as he notices Gideon's number flashing before him. Admiration or not, if this isn't important, Gideon's going to see a side of him no one ever would imagine.

"Hello?" Spencer makes sure his annoyance is shown. The annoyance grows to frustration when Gideon tells him what's going on.

"We've been called in for a case."

Hinata gives him a curious look when Spencer lets out an growl and tightens his grip on Hinata's waist, "But we're still on vacation."

"Explain that to Strauss, this one's an emergency," Gideon says, his own voice showing a bit of annoyance himself.

Spencer bites back a curse before saying he will be there soon. As he hangs up, he gives Hinata an apologetic look. Her eyes flash with something before turning into disappointment and annoyance herself before nodding in understanding. Biting his lower lip, Spencer gives Hinata another quick kiss and apologizes verbally.

"You know that I can always reschedule my flight, so I can be here when you return," Hinata says returns to her native language as Spencer's pockets his phone.

"Doesn't your father expect you to be back for work yourself by the end of this week?"

"I'm pretty sure Neji can handle things by himself for a for more days. In fact, I think he would be thrilled."

"Still..."

"Spider," Hinata whispers, "Don't worry."

Spencer sighs after leaning in for another quick kiss, "Fine, but I do promise a nice dinner when I come home. Maybe do something special for you."

"I"d like that."

After the two separate, Hinata clears the table while Spencer grabs his credentials and gun, causing Hinata to lightly flinch in surprise. Before he walks out of the door, Spencer gives his Firepetal a long, lingering kiss, whispering "I love you" as he separates. Hinata replies with the same words before playfully shoving him out of the door. When her face disappears, the sadness and annoyance comes back and gnaws at him through the drive to the office. By the time he steps off the elevator and sees Derek, the experssion must have been terrifying because his brown eyes widen.

"We all knew you would be annoyed, Pretty Boy, but not murderous."

"Shove it," Spencer growls in which causes Derek to raise his hands in defeat.

"Whoa now, keep in mind this is my vacation being interrupted too. I'm in the same boat as you are."

Spencer wants to comment about how their phone calls have decided to come in at very inconvient times, the last one wanting him to actually shoot someone. Seriously...

"Hey Spence, sorry for..." JJ stops when she also sees the wild look in Spencer's eyes and simply gives a glance to Derek who just shrugs.

Garcia also gives him an apologetic yet terrified as they reach the debriefing room. Taking his seat next to Gideon who gives Spencer his own apologetic look without showing any terror, Spencer sits through the briefing. Three women have been found dead in Dallas, Texas. Each woman have clearly been groomed before being strangled. On the jet, Gideon and Spencer particiapte in their usual game of chess.

"I take it that I've called during a bad time," Gideon comments.

You don't know the half of it, Spencer thinks as he assesses his moves, "She's going to stay until I come home."

"Only shows how special she is."

Despite the still growing annoyance, Spencer can't help but smile at what happened before the dreaded phone call, "Yes, she is."

**Review. Let me hear your voice.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I am rather proud of my work here. Even had fun. Enjoy**

Spencer couldn't sleep. Plain and simple. He never realized how much he had became use to having someone in his arms when he slept. If he's going to marry Firepetal then he's going to be having this problem over and over again. What makes it worse is that he can't twist as much as he wants because it means waking Morgan who he's sharing a room with. Spencer has always felt bad for having to sleep with the lights on, so he decides not to add insult to injury.

Quietly, Spencer gets out of his bed and heads for the suite's bathroom. He takes a deep breath as he splashes cold water over his face, his thoughts focusing back to the girl he has left in D.C. The one who he has invited half way across the world to visit only to leave her because of another sicko. To be honest, Spencer doesn't know who he wants to kill, the unsub or Strauss for calling them in when there were other units that could take over. Everyone swears that she's does this just to make Hotch and his team miserable.

"Excuse us for not making you look good," Spencer finds himself mumbling as he gazes into the mirror. He looks exhausted. Makes sense since he's been on his feet all day, visiting the morgue and of course staring at maps to determine a geographical profile. And again, he just doesn't have someone next to him. Letting out a huge huff, Spencer exits the bathroom, grabs his messanger bag which has everything from his credentials to his key card, and decides for a simple walk. As he leaves, he turns off the light for a snoring Morgan.

The night is warm in Dallas is the first thing that comes to Spencer's mind as his shoes hit the concrete sidewalk. His fingers thread through his slightly dishevealed hair as he lets out a relieved sigh. A chilly night can only add insult to injury. Choosing a random direction, Spencer continues on, his mind wondering onto the case.

The three women had all been in their mid to late twenties. All coming from middle class lifestyles with careers that would guarantee a rather comfortable future. According to family members and friends, each woman had their quirks, the biggest being hopeless romantics. When JJ and Morgan visited the victims homes, they found large numbers of romantic books. From classics to more modern love stories. JJ even made a comment about how the second victim- Rachel Terras- had a mint condition copy of Wuthering Heights. When they were found, not only where they found well groomed, but the autospy report later revealed that each woman had their ring finger broken before being killed.

Spencer can't help but flinch at that piece of information. Why is it that cases that seem to be relevant to one's personal life always pop up? Well, Firepetal's not really a hopeless romantic. She's more of a wallflower with motherly tendicies- although Spencer can say that most women tend to be that way to him. Whenever a topic makes her uncomfortable, she stammers, but can easily go away when she becomes confident about a subject. In a way, Firepetal has romantic tendicies, but prefers the man to make the first move- Spencer being the exception on several occasions. If romatically involved, Firepetal shows herself to shed that wallflower personality and more or less goes into wife mode. She'll still stammer if a topic makes her nervous, such as her relationship with her father as of late- something Spencer hasn't pressed, but knows he'll have to if she does say yes and he has to meet the man- and her earlier school years although Spencer can make a guess that she has perhaps also been the victim of bullying. Her brains and blossoming body can make the neighborhood girls catty. Personally, her needs and problems take less priority to others and can show herself to go to great lengths for someone close to her- Spencer of all people know this well. When Spencer boils it down, Hinata- his Firepetal- is a dream come true.

"I'm profiling my girlfriend," Spencer whispers as he stops in his tracks, "I must really miss her."

And he does. Spencer shakes his head before turning back around and heading back to the hotel. His phone uncosciously slips into his messanger bag, searching until the feel of his phone- his worst enemy- is on his fingers. Her voice. Spencer misses her voice. Her skin, her lips, the adorable way her face turns bright red under certain circumstances. Just her. Does Hotch ever feel this way when it comes to Hailey? If so, then Spencer's surprised that he hasn't quit already. Then again, Hotch tends to be a bit of a workaholic, so maybe the feeling is somewhat dulled.

Finding his phone in his hand, Spencer gazes at the time blinking in front of him. Eleven p.m. in central time. Midnight Eastern. Whenever the two have not committed to doing- Spencer inwardly coughs- nightly activities, Hinata's usually fast asleep at a normal hour, her head resting either on Spencer's chest or shoulder, while Spencer usually reads until who knows what time in the morning or until Hinata groggily takes his book away and mumbles "sleep" in Japanese. To put it gently, Spencer doubts Hinata's awake. Still, as Spencer reaches the hotel lobby, he can't help but punch in her number. His thumb wavers over the send button while his bottom lip is insulted by his teeth. He doesn't want to wake her, but he wants to hear her voice. Maybe even calling to just tell her good night. That he loves her.

Taking a seat in the lobby, earning a curious look from the lady at the front desk, Spencer decides that at the very least he'll get her voicemail and he can simply leave a message then. He'll still be able to hear her voice. Rubbing his thumb over the talk button once more, Spencer closes his eyes and pushes. The seconds come out longer than Spencer wants, and he feels his heart hammering in his chest. Why is this so hard?

"What the hell," Spencer whispers as he pushes the button and holds the phone up to hs ear. One ring. Two ring. Three. Spencer thinks she has fallen asleep until he hears a familiar click.

"Spider?" Hinata's voice has a slight heaviness showing she's groggy but hasn't fallen asleep.

"Oh...ummm...sorry for calling so late, I just..."

"You couldn't sleep?" the gentleness is there and Spencer thinks he can hear her smile over the line, "You're not the only one."

Spencer blinks, "Wait, I thought..."

"I've tried to sleep, several times, but I just couldn't," her voice is low, and Spencer can hear something rustling in the background. Perhaps the blankets, "I guess I've gotten use to having your arm around me."  
Spencer can't help but blush, "Same here."

Again, rustling is heard, and Spencer can't help but twitch as if he wants to reach out for something. His nose scrunches up a bit as if he's trying to smell something. Cinammon. He's trying to smell cinammon.

"Guess we both have gotten use to sleeping someone's arms,"Spencer says as if he's trying to be light, but comes off as slightly upset.

"Must be harder for you," Hinata says in the same tone, "I have reminders, you don't."  
Spencer lets out a laugh, "True."

There's silence over the line while Spencer toys with the hem of his t-shirt. Memories of the soft kisses they shared while both laid in bed after a time of lovemaking came to him. Her fingers that stroked his stumble lovingly before threading into his hair, remaining there as she sighed happily and closed her eyes. Sleep coming soon after she mumbled "love you" in her naitive language. Spencer would respond by giving her one last soft kiss on her lips and whispering the words back in the same language. Spencer shakes his head. Not the best time to get excited.

"I justed wanted to hear your voice," he confesses, "Voicemail or the real thing."

"Are you happier you got the real thing?" Hinata asks.

Spencer smiles as he pulls at his hair, "Yes, definitely happier that I got to hear the real thing."

A small yawn is heard, "I love you Spider."

His smile only grows, "I love you too, Firepetal."

**Time to hear your voice.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the long wait, but I kind of bit off more than I could do chew with projects and didn't finish it all. Enjoy**

Spencer bites his lower lip, his arms shaking oh so slightly as he aims his glock towards the unsub- Remus Justice- standing before him. Remus, a a thirty year old caucassion male with wild blue eyes, has his back to the wall and his next target- Gabrielle Moore- pressed into his chest with a knife against her neck. A hopeless romantic himself, he was engaged to a Carol Jackson, but it was broken off due to financial situations on Reumus' part. The breakup had apparently caused Remus to suffer from depression and then a psychotic break.

"I loved her damnit," he growls, "We were going to get married. We had big dreams, and then she leaves all because she said she had to be realistic and not live her life in a romance novel."

Fingers twitch slightly as Spencer feels himself litreally hanging on every word Remus is saying. He tries to keep his personal feelings out of this. This is not the time to doubt his love life.

Taking in deep breaths, Spencer pulls himself out of his mind by listening to the words Hotch is saying. Words such as "reality" and "still loves you" ring out every once in a while. Remus' expression remains wild, but Spencer can see signs of him ready to burst into tears as Hotch begins relaying his own love story. When he's honest with himself, Spencer has never considered Hotch to be the type to even be into the performing arts; and yet, he joined a school play to get close to his high school sweetheart. Spencer has cosplayed as various anime characters over ten years, some he will not want to remember, to just spend time with the woman he loves.

"That's the thing about love Remus," Hotch goes on as he and Morgan steps closer, "We know it hurts, but we can't give up on it. I doubt that our one true love is set in stone especially if we live in a world with over seven billion people."

Apparently, that is the wrong answer as Remus' eyes go back to being wild, "The hell it is! She was the only one who understood me, and then she just left, and I haven't met anyone like her since. So you tell how..."

"Maybe she wasn't the one!" Spencer blurts out, noticing the eyes of Gideon and Emily on him. Carefully, Spencer starts taking steps foreward, "Think about it, the one who would love you no matter what would stick with you, even in your darkest hour. She would want to drop everything and fly halfway around the world just so she could hold you while you cried. If Carol couldn't stay with you when you needed her the most, then maybe she wasn't the one for you."

Spencer's gun is lowered as he's by Hotch's and Derek's side once more, both men giving him warning looks. Remus's own eyes are still wild as his grip on the knife intesifies, but his lips move slightly the left, a motion someone would do if thinking.

"I loved her," he finally says, his eyes turning into sorrow, "I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her."

"And she didn't want the same," Spencer says as he walks closer, "She wasn't the one, Remus."

Remus broke down into hysterics right there as Hotch and Morgan moved in. Gabrielle runs into Spencer's arms crying herself as Hotch handcuffs the man and then takes him away. Reid feels his own heart hammer as he realizes what he just said a few moments ago. The one who drops everything and flies halfway across the world just to hold him while he cries. The morning in the kitchen, the afternoon afterwards along with the conversation he has with his mom, and the first night they shared together. Spencer thinks about it as Gideon puts a hand on his shoulder and guides him outside. The girl who is willing to give him the most precious thing a woman has, despite what her very traditional family believes.

"You okay, Spencer?" Gideon asks.

"We met over ten years ago when she saved me," Spencer begins as his hand touches his forearm, "While I was in college, she was the one who asked me out. Well, asked me out on a more formal date. Despite what her family probably wanted, she attended Caltech with me. After she graduated and had to go home, she could have ended it, but she wanted to make the relationship work; she would fly out to just see me for a day."

"Spencer..." Gideon says in a concerned voice.

"The day we returned from Georgia, she was the first person I called, and she wanted to fly down when she how bad I was ," Spencer goes on as his nails press into the fabric, "I didn't want her to see me like this. I wanted her to have the option to just walk away if she ever found out, and then I finally realized that I didn't want her to leave that I wanted to see her, that I needed her. She came a night early, I showed her what was wrong with me, and she only kissed me before telling me it was time for bed, that we could talk more about this in the morning. Next day, I spill my heart out to her and holds me again." his cheeks feel damp, "I always wondered why me? Why the fuck me?"

"You said so yourself, Spencer," Gideon's touch on his shoulder becomes one of comfort, "She truly loves you if she's willing to be there for you through your darkest hour."

Spencer wipes away his tears while he gives off a small smile, "Yeah, but it makes me wonder after all of the stuff that I've been through, why did the universe decide to give me her."

Gideon smiles back, "Maybe it was the universe's way of apologizing."

"Yeah, maybe you're right."

Spencer not up for a night of drinking and celebrating, stays in his hotel room, phone once more in hand. The all familiar nervousness crawls up on him as his thumb hovers over the talk button. This time it's not about calling to hear her voice or tell her he loves her. No, this time it's for something more.

_"She makes you happy, Spencer, don't give her up."_ one of the many times he remembers his mom telling him that.

Taking a shaky breath, Spencer pushes the talk button and places the phone to his ear. His heart beats faster and faster as he hears the ringing and then swallows when he hears her voice.

"Spider?"

"Uh...hey...I just called to you that we just finished the case and will by flying back in tommorow morning," he explains while his breathing decides to join in the race.

"That's great," Hinata says.

"Yeah, so...prepare for a nice dinner tommorow night," Spencer says.

"I look forward to it."

Spencer bites into lower lip and tries to calm himself down. If doing this over the phone is so hard, then he knows it would have been nearly impossible if done in person.

"Firepetal," he breathes out, realizing he's gripping the sheets with his free hand to the point that his knuckles are white, "I...I also have something else for you."

There's silence over the line for a few seconds, "What is it?"

Spencer takes in a deep breath, "My room, hidden in the _Canterbury Tales_ book, there's a key."

Again there's silence. Spencer takes another deep breath before encourgaing Hinata to do it. He counts seconds as he hears Hinata walking through the apartment and the rustle of paper.

"I got it," she says.

"That's the key to the drawer of the desk, open it," Spencer instructs in a near whisper, feeling as though he's having a heart attack. The seconds are once more counted as he hears Hinata rustling again and then hears the familiar click of something opening, "Do you see a small black box?"

He hears Hinata's breath hitch over the line before confirming. Spencer takes his third deep breath before asking Hinata to please open it. The silence this time is tense. Spencer draws his knees up to his chest and lets out a silent prayer.

"S-Spider," she stammers.

"Ten years," Spencer nearly whispers, "For over ten years you've been a big part of my life, and I honestly can't imagine those years without you. You...You take me for all I am and all I've been through when you didn't have to. These years, this week, and this case has all made me realize that I can't give this up. That I can't give you up. You're everything to me."

"Spider..."

"Hinata "Firepetal" Hyuuga will you marry me," Spencer says and finds himself out of breath. His eyes somehow wet once more. Another tense silence follows. Spencer licks his lips, impatient for an answer. He had wanted to do this person, but when he came back to the hotel with the words he had told Remus earlier still ringing in his ear. Spencer realized that he couldn't wait anymore.

"Spider," she says in a soft voice that has Spencer's heart beating in a good way, "I thought you never asked."

**This is possibly the second to last chapter of Two Minds. If so, then I will kind of do a sean finale thing along with Downpour which is why I haven't updated it along with the rest. See ya next time**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Final chapter. Let us celebrate the occasion by having me announce that this shall not be the end. Two Minds will have a sequel- send me some suggestions on a title because I don't have one yet. I'll probably even have one or two one-shots posted (the idea of having Hinata and Diana meet for the first time has been buzzing in my mind). Now, hope you enjoy.**

Nervousness and excitement take over Spencer's body as he packs his things to leave. His mind is on permanent rewind involving last night, which isn't helping in the least bit. Spencer doesn't regret what he's done; in fact, he doubts Hinata has ever heard him so happy. Once she accepted the proposal, Spencer remembers himself spewing off things they needed to do like how Hinata had to fly home to inform her family- Spencer doesn't believe it's fair that both of their parents would only know about the news over any electronic device- whether or not to have a simple wedding or go all out, who they would have as bridesmaid and groomsmen- Spencer already planned on asking Derek to be his best man- and...

Hinata had cut him off by saying his nickname in that motherly tone he was so accustomed to. She had told him that they would discuss this more when he was home. Soon enough Hinata had turned the issue of simply talking. Spencer had to say it was a long time since he had an actual phone conversation with her. He had always preferred seeing Hinata face-to-face.

"Pretty Boy, you okay, I can hear your brain working from over here," Derek says as he hoists his go-bag over his shoulder. Spencer doesn't say anything, only saddles up his messanger bag as well as his own go-bag, "Reid?"

"Huh?" Spencer blinks up and sees Derek giving him a curious look, "Oh, I'm fine."

"Right, I'm right here if you want to tell me the truth."

Spencer rolls his eyes and heads for the door. Once outside, Spencer releases a breath he hasn't realized he's holding. The realization of the fact that he's engaged has just dawned on him, and none of his friends know it. Don't guys usually brag about something this big?

Shaking his head, Spencer heads down to the hotel dining area for a cup of coffee- maybe more if he's fast. JJ's already there nursing her own cup and chewing on a bagel, her brown eyes showing signs of her obvious fatigue. Spencer pours himself a coffee, dumps a lot of sugar in it, and joins her. She looks up and gives him a sleepy smile.

"You missed one hell of a celebration, Spence," she says as she removes a strand of blonde hair from her face, "I think Morgan got more numbers than ever."

I'm not surprised," Spencer laughs as he takes a giant gulp, "But I had personal things I needed to do."

JJ raises an eyebrow, a knowing smirk on her face. Spencer resists the urge to roll his eyes as he continues to drink his coffee. He's about done with is coffee when Emily plops down with her own coffee and small breakfast of bagels and eggs.

"Is that all you're having, Reid," she says pointing to the now empty cup.

Spencer smirks, "Is there anything else?"

Emily rolls her eyes before taking a bite out of her bagel, "What would your lady friend think if she saw you skipping breakfast, and filling your blood with coffee."

"She already knows, and she failed just like you guys," Spencer pushes back the heat trying to creep on his cheeks.

"So not even the goregous girl of yours can get you to curve your coffee obssession," Derek pops up behind him with a plate of scrambled eggs, toast, and orange juice, "By the way, how was the little talk with her last night?"

Tensing and feeling the curious gazes of his teammates, Spencer sends the girls a warning look before standing up to get a refill, but was once pressed to sit by Derek who is still behind him. Letting out a curse, Spencer tries again, much to his teammates amusement.

"Pretty Boy, we know I can keep this up all day, so let's just skip to the part where you talk."

"Or I can tell you all to mind your own damn business," Spencer glares up at Derek, "No one asks how your nights go when you go home with a girl."

He hears Emily and JJ's collective snort while watching Derek raise an eyebrow, "Really, Reid, you wanna go there?" Spencer only gives him a slight smirk, "Alright then..." he looks up to the girls, "Guess what Reid needed help on before the case."

Spencer blinks before realization hits. He gives Derek another warning look, which is recipricated by a victorious smirk.

"What?" JJ asks, her own smirk on plastered on her face.

"Let's just say that he needed help finding something special and expensive for his lady friend." Derek hints. Spencer's eyes widen in horror as he feels heat pooling in his cheeks.

"Special and expensive, huh," Emily says while tapping her chin, "What, anniversary, or just because, or..."

"For one very special occasion," Spencer tries to elbow Derek, but he hops back just enough to get out of the way, "One that we would never think would happen."  
It doesn't take long for the realization to dawn on the girls' faces and JJ shoots up from her seat, "Dr. Spencer Reid, you're gonna ask her to marry you." she says it as though it's a statement. Other patrons look there way and Spencer shrinks a little, "Garcia's gonna love this."

"No!" Spencer blurts, adrenaline surging through him as he pushes past Derek's grip, "I actually want to live until my wedding."

His mouth screws shut as he realizes what he just confessed to. The girls give him twin shocked expressions before Derek bursts of "oh my God!" wakes them up. Spencer swears all hell breaks loose as Derek's strong pats his back a little too roughly and the girls start asking for details while everyone else in the dining room is watching.

"What's going on here," everyone stops and turns around to see Hotch giving everyone a serious look with Gideon standing next to him with a look of amused curiosity.

"Hey Hotch," Derek grips Reid by his arms and swings him around so he's now facing his boss, "Guess what? Pretty Boy popped the question, and from what we've figured out. She said yes." Spencer swears he sees the slightest bit of surprise in Hotch's expression before it's masked in a genuine smile.

"Congratulations."

Spencer has never felt so exhausted in his life. The entire plane ride has been designed to ask him with questions pertaining to his wedding. JJ was asking about specific details like when and if it was going to be held in DC or all the way in Japan. Emily then coupled that with questions of if it was going to be in DC if Hinata's family was going to fly in then, which was wrapped up by Derek constantly bugging him about what he was going to do for a bachelor party- Spencer knew he wasn't going to have one- and who was going to be in the wedding. The chaos stopped when Hotch gave him his infamous glare and told them to back off. During the quiet, Gideon sat across from him and gave his own congratulations. The two then simply spent the plane ride making small talk and playing chess.

Chaos came back when they reached the office. JJ, traitor, had managed to get past him- probably with Derek's help- and call Garcia to inform her about the news. Spencer found himself being suffocated by one of her hugs when he arrived at the office, being congratulating, and asking if she could be one of the bridesmaid. The only thing that stopped Spencer from being suffocated was Gideon who managed to pry Spencer away from the overly excited woman.

"We have to go out and celebrate!" Garcia said afterwards, her eyes brimming with over excitement. Spencer gave his teammates a help me look.

"Reid, go home, worry about the paperwork at another time. The same goes for the rest of you, and don't harass the boy," Hotch orders, barely hiding his own amusement as Garcia lets out a disappointed huff.

"Come on Baby Girl, you can celebrate with me," Derek says as he throws his arm around Garcia's shoulders, a large smile on his face, "Let Pretty Boy here celebrate with his girl first." he ends the sentence with a wink while he hears Emily snort.

"Alright now, everyone leave." Hotch told them and Spencer was all to willing, his face bright red.

Now he's standing before door, his nerves once more wrecking him and his heart and stomach doing flips. Once more, the realization of the fact that he's now engaged to be married smacking him. Struggling to put his key in the lock, Spencer tries to convince himself to get a grip. This is what he wants. He's going to marry Firepetal, the woman he's been love with for ten years- how does anyone date for that long anyhow?

The sound of his door unlocking is too loud in his ears and the door is opening to slowly for him. He doesn't know what he expected, but he didn't expect the living room to be dark as well as the kitchen. Blinking at the anti-climatic situation, Spencer toes off his shoes and heads to the room. Lights on, Spencer expects to see Firepetal asleep. He's far from wrong.

"You're back," she says in Japanese. Her smile is genuine as she lowers the Canterbury Tales. The dark blue spaghetti strap shirt and gray pajama pants fit comfortably to her form and Spencer can see the shine of the ruby from her ring. Spencer's breath is caught in his throat, "I was planning on perhaps doing something special to celebrate but..."

Spencer crosses the room, tossing his messanger bag on the ground, and crawls into bed next to her. His fingers reach up to thread in her hair and his lips find hers. They're both breathless when Spencer hesitantly pulls away.

"You said yes," he whispers against her lips before claiming another kiss and then another, "You said yes."

"Yes, Spider," Hinata's whispering as well as she's being placed against the comforter, Spencer's hand now caressing her cheek.

"I can't...I..." he just plants another kiss, letting her know all of his emotions through this one motion, "I love you so much," he mumbles in Japanese.

"Love you too," she says as her own hand caresses his cheek, the smoothness of the ring catching his attention. He grips that hand, pulling the ring finger to his lips and placing a gentle kiss on the ruby.

"You're going to be my Firepetal," he mumbles before once more touching his lips with hers, tongues dancing.

"I thought I already was." she breathes out as Spencer's hands begin to become mischevious.

Spencer can only smile, "Yes, but now it'll be official." and with that, he begins his assault on her, and Spencer can only allow himself to let go as he starts to make love to her.

His Hinata, his fiancee, his future wife, his Firepetal. As his body becomes heavy after their session and Spencer is holding her close, he thinks of everything they've gone through from the incident with the bullies to his recent drug addiction; and wonders what he has done to get her. Hinata's eyes flutter close as she rests on his chest, her smile peaceful.

"I love you," she says. Spencer's breath hitches.

"Love you too," Spencer tells her, holding her close, "Love you too, Firepetal."

**Now, I did mention that I probably won't start posting the sequel until Anchor is done, but that might not be the case. If you all really good, then maybe I'll start posting early. Tell me what you think on my first (it really was written before Anchor) completed Criminal Minds/Naruto crossover.**


End file.
